User blog:Mectrixctic/A Mabel Family reunion
Okay, I'm thinking of making a story where Mabel's nuclear family meets together after many years of separation. I'll need the help of Rocketslug, Corai, TurtleShroom, and Explorer, but anyone can post in this blog to give me ideas. Anyways, here's the brief history of the five members. I added some stuff so if you read these five articles on the members, you'll need to read this as well. History Basically, Mabel XVIII wants to have a daughter to continue the Mabel namesake, as Abel didn't do it with Susan. She can't have a mate (nor does she want to) since she is a female, and the daughter needs "Von Injoface" as a last name. She goes to the fertility clinic, gets impregnated, and gives birth to twin girls. She names one Mabel (the Mabel) and the other one Cabel. Mabel XVIII loved Mabel XIX very much since they were both nasty and they both made fun of Cabel because of her weight problems. Mabel XVIII however couldn't find enough money to support the two, and as a last resort she gave them up for adoption. Mabel XIX was given to Harry and Fanny antics and Cabel was given to an unknown member of the Antics family. Mabel was being an idiot, and lost all the paperwork that was handed to her, and she wasn't able to find out who her children belonged to. However, her younger brother Lenny knew. Lenny wasn't willing to tell her as revenge for being so mean to him throughout his childhood. He let his kids play with Mabel, and one plotted world domination with her, but that's a story for another day. Anyways, Mabel got lonely and decided to have another kid. She gave birth to Charles and Emily. Mabel didn't want to make the same mistake, so she got the two a contract to make television commercials, and took advantage of the charisma they had. Mabel got rich and her kids became popular. Emily, however, noticed that Mabel was getting all the money and credit. She got angry at this and rebelled against her mother. Mabel XVIII didn't take this kindly, and sent Emily to a Pet Shop to spite her. However, Emily got adopted by Pizza Penguin and lived a life of glamor. Anyways, that leaves Charles. Both Emily and Charles felt no love from their mother, but it was after she sent Emily to a pet shop did they know this. Charles was not fond of his mother after this, and missed his sister, but didn't want the same fate as her, so he carried along. Eventually, Charles became older, richer, and more powerful. He didn't need his mother anymore and pretty much divorced her. This leaves Mabel to herself. Now she's too old to have kids, and is lonely. She's too arrogant to feel guilt, so she blames society for her problems (as she does always). Anyways, this is where the story will start. The Story Mabel XVIII will want to see her daughter Mabel XIX again. Charles will want to see his sister Emily again. He will also take interest in finding his other two sisters, and this will make him have a run-in with his mother. Cabel has the intelligence to know that her mother doesn't love her as a daughter, but isn't smart enough to know that her mother hates her guts, so she'll probably want to see her mother again. She'll also be eager to see her brother since he is in a lot of TV commercials. This story probably takes place 10 years in the past. Premise Mabel XVIII is angry that her last child left her, she is lonely and now has the willpower to finially find out where her favorite daughter, Mabel XIX, is. Her brother, Abel pities her, and lets his (now grown up) children stay with her to keep her company. Meanwhile, Charles, a television commercial star is trying to look for his sister, Emily, who was given to adoption. He learns that he has two more sisters and decided to look for them as well. Mabel XIX has ben living with Harry Antic for over a decade. She has mocked her owners, fellow puffles, and Explorer, the son of her owner. Emily is living a life of luxury with Pizza Penguin, and is starting to take an interest in fashion. Cabel lives with another Antics family member, and she watches TV and eats junk food all day. She sees Charles on TV a lot. Pleas tell me if anything here conflicts with anything in your mind. Ideas * Susan and Oreop help Mabel XVII find Mabel XIX * Tars will try to get Director Lenny to tell him where the whereabouts of Mable is so he can tell Mabel XVIII Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts